Meet with the Past 1
by Kora-Magna
Summary: Story about Mata Nui's return.


**_The action of this story is 5 years after the defeat of Teridax._**

* * *

Kiina looked longingly at the moon. Longing and pain tore at her heart. Once, a few years ago in two, very similar moons someone confessed her love. He was handsome and... good. Innocent. Full understanding and kindness. He told her about the worlds he had seen in his lifetime. She remembered the fire glow in his eyes, his beautiful, turquoise eyes. She remembered his voice, velvety, like a young man's voice. She remembered his rapid breathing, when she tried to kiss him.

One year ago ... the only reminder left after him what was stolen. No signs, nothing.

- Mata Nui - she whispered. Her tears ran down cheek.

And she seen it. Golden streak on the starry sky. She felt his presence.

- Returns! - Kiina jumped on the scooter and headed for the city. She had to tell you about all Ackar.

* * *

Ackar looked on the Mask of Life floated in front of him. It emanated Golden glow. In the holes on eyes were blazing two turquoise flames. After a while the mask spoke in a voice of Mata Nui:

- _Ackar... Is that you?_

- Of course! - Ackar looked at him surprised - How can you doubt it?!

-_ I'm sorry_ - Mask drifted a little to the rear, as if the mind which it controlled, afraid - _just the last time I wanted to contact you, someone was trying to trick me._

- Who?

- _Shadow. In form of... woman. She tried to swallow me. Still trying._

Ackar approached to Mata Nui. In the turquoise flames lit up grief.

- Is there something threatens us? - Asked an old Glatorian.

-_ I don't know. But I feel I have to go back._

- Go back? But where do we find you?

- _Don't worry. I'll be on the spot._

* * *

Everything melted. Ackar opened his eyes. He lay in his bed. It was Morning. Was sultry.

- Was It a dream? - He asked himself.

- No - the voice was coming from the hallway. Mata Nui was standing there with a smile on his face.

- What ...?! How...?! - Ackar inquired.

- Long to tell - Mata Nui said with calm.

Mata Nui was changed. He was slightly taller and more muscular. His armor was gold-black (with an emphasis on gold). In his blue eyes were golden specks. He had other brassards, and on the center of the chest, at heart level was a sapphire- heartlight.

- You look different - Ackar gave a friend a critical eye.

- And you not - Mata Nui laughed.

Ackar touched his friend's face. It was same like at one time.

Kiina fell into the apartment like an arrow. Behind her ran Gali, her new friend.

- Ackar, you not believe what the ...! - She stopped speak. She seen Toa-Glatorian in a golden-black armor. He looked at her in surprise.

- Kiina? - He asked shyly.

- You?!

She hugged him. Mata Nui returned the hug.

- Welcome home - Kiina whispered. Mata Nui seen a tear on her cheek.

* * *

New Atero City was built by the combined forces of all races, and Toa of Stone proved to be the most helpful. Mata Nui looked at the buildings in awe. It was something to look at.

- And you know that you waved his monument? - Kiina smiled impishly.

- Monument! - Mata Nui's eyes widened.

- And so big! - Ackar chuckled - In the alley, between Matoro and Lhikan.

- Good, that they remember not only me.

Then Mata Nui collided with a Glatorian.

- I'm sorry - he said, startled.

- It does not matter - Glatorian looked at Mata Nui and his jaw dropped - Gods!

- Oh no! - Kiina, Ackar and Mata Nui groaned when a large group of Toa, Glatorian, Matoran, Agori, and many other races surrounded them.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away in the wilderness, in an old mine of Iron Tribe, Skrall were hiding.

Their leader, Tuma was sitting on his black throne, in the deepest cave. His mind was on fire. It was burning by Fire of revenge. He wanted all those who contributed to his defeat, paid with their blood for it.

- You're hiding like a rat in a hole - Metus said. Agori in the form of a snake often visited Tuma and reported to him about what is happening in the new cities. His news were useful, but he appeared less and less.

- Speak for yourself, wretched reptilian - Tuma spat.

- A little more polite - Metus scolded - I got you a really interesting message.

Tuma pricked up ears. Metus smiled and whispered in his ear. Leader of Skrall burst out triumphant laughing. He began to plan his revenge.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
